Weary Little House Of Hope
by flamingBourner
Summary: It may seem like an ordinary home but is it ?
1. The Introduction

**Hey people here is a fanfiction that is inspired by an roleplay I am in so enjoy**

Characters within the house in no particular order

This includes name and species

 **Kromas Ndorai – Furry species : DEMON**

 **Arcizo Sylar – Furry Species : SHEPSKY**

 **Hydragon – Furry species : HYDRA**

 **Rred- None Furry species - HUMAN ( ONLY HUMAN**

 **Wing – furry species : SERGAL**

 **Kezra- furry species :WOLF**

 _Welcome to The House. You're new here, which shouldn't be too big of a surprise._

 _The house is large, detached and painted quite like how you'd expect it to be. It fits in nicely to the rural area, but still manages to look quite modern among the fields and farms. Nearby, there is a small town, which has all the local facilities you'd expect. Further over the hill is the city of Natura. It is a fair while away, however. The house itself has a basement, which is almost always locked, a ground floor, which has a kitchen, living room, dining room and a spare room, a first floor, which is mainly bedrooms, and a attic, which is also locked. The homeowner, one certain Kromas Ndorai, has invited all of you to join him in the newly built residence. He is the keyholder. One thing of note, however. The house is not as normal as it'd appear. It seems to be able to encompass a larger space than it physically occupies, and seems to be able to "sprout" rooms when and where they're needed. Anyway, that's it._

 _Have fun, and please, for your sake and the sake of others, don't go too far down._

 **KRO**


	2. Chapter 1 - The arrival Part 1

Weary house of hope chapter 1 Part one

 **so here is the first proper chapter of A weary house of hope . this chapter is split into two parts.**

 **Also not all of the characters mentioned in the intro make an appearance in this part so enjoy and dont forget to review the story and PM me ideas**

 **KEZRAWREN**

 _ **Nobody's POV**_

Kro sat upon the front lawn of the property, gazing up at the sky. He signed somewhat discontent, waiting for those he knew would be arriving sooner or later. He continued to gaze up upon the white building in front of him thinking about the future and how he will continue with his life. His eyes continued to gaze upon the house but in his eyes the light from the sunset illuminated them. The mixture of red and orange mixed gently with his eyes the colour not distinguishable in this light.

The house itself was white it was of large scale and had very old looking windows but these windows in fact where the highest technological breakthrough 4 layers of glass allowed for a much warmer house and sound was never heard on the outside .The garden at the front was large and made a demon like Kro very small unless he changed form in which that is another story for another time.

Kro continued to gaze at the house lost in his own thoughts

 _ **In the distance a black van approaches towards the house in the distance and hard bass is heard very loudly even from the bottom of the large drive the van. Behind the van a taxi pulls up upon the drive and a familiar figure gestures for them to stop.**_

 _ **Kro**_ _: "Oh look at that"_

Kro momentarily seemed to fade with a small trickle of black vapour replacing him. A sudden moment later he was at the end of the drive stood upright.

 _ **The taxi driver appears afraid and is quickly shooed away by the figure after her grabs his bags. It is Rred .The van then pulls up alongside the taxi the hard bass turns off mid song and the window is rolled down.**_

 _ **Rred:**_ "hey _how are you"_

 _ **Kro: "ah**_ _yes. Not to be rude or anything… But you're goanna have to remind me who are you again? Both of you I mean "_

 _ **The black van driver was Hydragon**_

 _ **Hydragon:**_ _"it's me Hydragon the one who keeps bashing his head on things"_

 _ **Rred:**_ _"names Rred we've spoken before, but a really long time ago "_

 _ **Kro:**_ _"Hmm. Hydragon and Rred. Ahh yes I rember you two "_

 _ **Kro seemed somewhat relived by seeing somewhat familiar faces**_

" _Seen anyone else on your way here "_

 _ **Hydragon:**_ _"no I don't think so"_

 _ **He gets out of the van and somehow is much taller than the van**_

 _ **Rred:**_ _"I haven't seen any other cars so far, but I do know there is supposed to be more people_

 _ **Arcizo POV**_

 _After having arrived in town through the small local airport, I looked for a cab. After about 20 minutes of waiting I came to the conclusion that all of the cabs were in service. I threw my rucksack over my shoulders and grabbed my suitcase by the handle , beginning my walk to the house that was in the papers .As I continued to walk to the new house I began to think about my old life ,I'm very happy I finally found the opportunity to move away after everything that had happened . After about 40 minutes of walking from the airport I found myself walking down the street where the house is located .My suitcase now in hand I approached the house to see people talking to each other_

 **Nobody's POV – two conversations are happening in this bit**

 _ **Arcizo:**_ _"um hello. I'm looking for my Ndorai?_

 _ **Hydragon:**_ _I heard Wing and Kezra were supposed to be arriving you know lovebirds_

 _ **Hydragon opens the back of the van**_

 _ **Rred**_ _: (_ _ **jokingly shouts)**_ _"GAAAAYYYY"_

 _It's nice to see you again though "_

 _ **Kro:**_ **"Hmm** _"_

 _ **After thinking for a moment kromas notices someone else approaching down the drive**_

" _Ah yes you would be looking for me sir? "_

" _And yes it is good to see you two again after so long"_

 _ **Rred turns to Arcizo**_

 _ **Hydragon: (To Rred)**_ _"hey can you help me with these?_ _ **(He starts pulling bags out of the back of the van)**_

 _ **Arcizo: (goes to shake the kros paw)**_ _"ah hi I'm Arcizo Sylar we spoke on the phone a few days ago"_

 _ **Rred:**_ _"sure thing"_ _ **(proceeds to help Hydragon with his bags)**_

 _ **Kro: (Kro shakes Arcizos hand, nodding as he does so) "Ah**_ _yes .Good to meet you at last Arcizo"_

 _ **Hydragon: (Hands Rred a suitcase)**_ _"so do you know who that person is "(_ _ **he points towards Arcizo)**_

 _ **Rred:**_ _" I've never met him before, seems to know kro quite well though "_

 _ **Arcizo: (drops his heavy bags on the ground stretching)**_ _" sorry id been walking with theses godamm bags for almost an hour "_ __

 _ **Kro:**_ _"ah allow me"_ _ **(kormas leans over, attempting to pick up Arcizos bag, not expecting them to be heavy)**_

 _ **Hydragon: (To Rred)**_ _"indeed, careful with this one"_ _ **(the suitcase is metal and labelled**_ _(Halogens_ _ **)**_

 _ **Rred: (turns to hydragon)**_ _"what do you need this for "_

 _ **Arcizo: (aimed at Kromas) "**_ _be careful I imagine them to be quit heavy for you, you see they are actually quite large on the inside than they appear and I have packed quite a few things. The only way I could carry them this far for so long is because I actually have quite a strange ability "_

 _ **Hydragon:**_ _"A fridge condensator "(_ _ **he points to a broken fridge)**_ _"I'm trying to fix that one"_

 _ **Rred:**_ _"ahh did you work with fridges before this then"_

 _ **Kromas:**_ _"Oh ? Pray tell. I always find people with abilities to be quite interesting "_ _ **( Kro proceeds to pick up the cases struggling somewhat at first but after a brief wisp of vapour traveling down his arms he seemed to have a relatively easier time picking them up.**_

 _ **Hydragon:**_ _"not just fridges I fix all kitchen appliances before this for …. Around 3 years_

 _ **Rred:**_ _"Mechanic work? "_

 _ **Hydragon:**_ _"Kind of yes you could say that_ _ **(he unloads the last suitcase from the van he then hands Rred a $5 and a can of dr pepper)**_

 _ **Rred:**_ _"you don't need to pay me I'm happy to help anyway_ _ **(takes the can of dr pepper and drinks it)**_ _but this_ _ **(holds up the can)**_ _this I needed thanks "_

 _ **Hydragon:**_ _"ok "(_ _ **he begins to take the suitcases indoors**_

 _ **Arcizo:**_ _"there are others with abilities? After living an ordinary life I did not know there where others, anyway I have a sort of telekinetic power I hardly ever use it because I didn't want anyone to think I was weird so I'm not very good at using it at the moment .I can move certain things with my mind and in the past I managed to accidently read someone's mind for a few minutes I did not even realise I was doing it at first but I haven't been able to control what I see really and trust me I have seen quite a few things"_

 _ **Kromas:**_ _"wow I'm very impresses I've never met a telekineticist before. (_ _ **Kro seems to pause for a moment before resuming)**_ _well there are others, but not many. don't feel restrained or anything like that I don't think you could get any weirder here I mean with a Human ,a hydra_ _ **( glances towards Rred and Hydragon)**_ _and a segal and a wolf who are a couple and are running late and then you have me . This place is shaping up to be quite odd indeed. So never feel as though you can't use your powers or anything._ _ **(Kro attempts to give a reassuring smile but is not sure how happy it really looks it was not very often he had to smile)**_

 _ **TO BE CONTINED**_


End file.
